flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Roleplay for Loners & Rogues. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 This page is for the Loners and Rogues to roleplay. Ariadne instructed Lucie on what to do, directing her in the direction of the Patrollers den. Lucie stomped away.--- Callisto looked away from Marna, a bit irritated for no reason at all. She'd been hoping the other she-cat would snap at her, or give her the opening to some sort of fight. No spirit, just like all of them, ''Callisto thought bitterly. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 16:24, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Shadow rested in his den, eyes closed, his head bobbed as he took a quiet cat-nap. 14:12, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Kopano watched as Pyria went back to her den. The massive tom had been thinking a lot lately of his betrothed. Milo watched as Kopano watched his betrothed left. He didn't really feel for him as he'd heard the stories of how cruel Kopano could really be. Killing Samuel, Marna's mate, and her newborn kittens. — Ryewhisker 17:30, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Pyria flopped in her nest, ignoring the burning stare ofher leader. Her paws hurt... remaining in her nest, the molly raised a singlepaw and licked it vigorously. Had to get used to walking on the hard rocks along the riverbanks. 22:31, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Kopano turned swiftly before casting a weird look at Milo. Milo, however, took note of the look and quietly headed out of camp. The cream-furred tom looked around before making his way to the edges if their territory. He had heard that Kopanobplanned on rallying the Sea Riders to attack one of the clans soon. — Ryewhisker 04:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Amazon approached Lapis, wrapping her tail around the loner. "There's no shame in having fun, Lapis," she murmured, and the solid dark gray she-cat chuckled. 12:10, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy padded into her nest, needing some time to think stuff over. She curled up, one thing on her mind: Ashflame. -Attack cat Once finished with her paw-grooming, Pyria curled herself into a tight ball, resting firmly in her nest. She rested her head near her hind legs and let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. If she had a full-length tail, she'd gently tuck it up against her body and let it touch her nose, but...well, she only had a little stub. 22:38, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Lapis shrugged and headed back to camp, Amazon following her. The tabby flicked her tail and curled in her den beside her friend. Lapis licked her fur, resting her head on her love interest's shoulder once done. ...Eventually, Lapis would wake before Amazon, going to walk alone. She walked quietly through the forest, pausing as she heard a noise. Topaz, in the bushes, pricked his ears as he spotted someone he knew. ''That can't be her...Surely it's not.. He peered through the bushes once more, noticing the blue-gray fur and blue eyes. It spelled her name in front of him. "Lapis?" The tom slid out of the bushes as the loner flinched. "It's you." The loner purred in amusement. "Miss me? Sorry bro, but I'm a bit taken." "That's not what I came for. I just kinda missed several things about you." The tom smacked his tail across the loner's flank. "You wanna come chat?" "..I-I've got to ask someone about it, but they'll allow me, I know they will." She glanced back and waved her tail. "I'll be back." 02:34, August 12, 2016 (UTC) A few moons passed since Hirondelle found out who her mother was. Scorchflame had stayed a few more moons, along with Flashdusk. They'd cared for Titan leading up to the tom's death: he'd steadily declined, and ended up succumbing to an unknown sickness. It didn't help that his age and Dusk had weakened him. Now, however, they'd approached the ScorchClan border: it was finally time, Scorchflame had decided, to return home. "I'll visit once in a while, okay?" Hirondelle mewed, the she-cat's tail flicking. She'd decided to stay behind, deciding Clan life wasn't really her thing. Her parents may be - or had been - Clan cats, but Hirondelle... nah. "Yeah," Scorchflame whispered. "I promise that." They then bid farewell, and Scorchflame and Flashdusk left, leaving Hirondelle alone. When they had disappeared, the dark tabby departed as well, looking for her adopted siblings... whom she hadn't seen in a while. -- 08:10, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Lapis had managed to explain to Amazon why she was going off - she put it as "alone time". Of course, the tabby leader let her go. She went back to Topaz later that day, finding the tom curled up in tree roots. She smacked him with her tail a few times and he greeted her before the two headed off to relax and catch up. (bc i want to get this plot done, i'll just bend the laws of time. assuming this happens approx. two or three weeks before scorch and flash go to even things out) Lapis would eventually return, Amazon greeting her as she came in. She noticed how the loner looked - her eyes were tired and her body smelled...different. 09:23, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Lucie was out drilling with Otrera. Her muscles felt like putty and she could hardly walk when she was finished. " Well done," Otrera said, suddenly. " You're doing well. Now rest up- we've got more training tomorrow." The jet-black she-cat loped off in the direction of camp. She'd noticed, of course, that Lapis was gone- but merely assumed she'd run away, or something of the sort. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 12:14, August 12, 2016 (UTC) "Lapis...Lapis, you're not normal, you've got to get away." Amazon poked the queen. "You smell like.." Her eyes widened. "You're not serious." "Hm?" The loner shifted, her belly swinging as she stood. "No, I'm fine." She watched Amazon's ears flatten and cocked her head. "Why do you look so upset?" "Because you're denying that you're expecting kits," the leader growled through gritted teeth. "I'm doing this for your own good. Okay?" The tabby shooed her away. "Get someone to come get me if they come. Please, Lapis, I'm here to help you." The loner would manage to leave and be far enough away to be out of the reach of the other Amazons. She curled near a clump of bushes, tired. She curled up and managed to doze off. 21:03, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Adele had been running from fox and now hid in a small hollowed out tree trunk. Her two kittens, of which she'd named Rory and Caesar were sleeping. Adele knew that if she didn't leave them they'd end up dead. With great sorrow and regret the dilute ginger molly dashed out and made her way past several signs that she wasn't alone. She hoped her son and daughter would have great lives and maybe even one day she'd see them aga- A solid body slammed into hers and the frantic clawing began but her neck was quickly snapped by a large fox. Several hours later, Rory woke to the sound of rain. It had been a week after both Caeaar and her birth and the dilute ginger and white molly knew they needed a home. As she nudged her brother awake, Rory got the feeling she'd need to stick with him for a long time. "Caesar, we have to go." She needs helping him up. Caesar hadn't opened his eyes yet, but Rory knew h would with time. As she made her way out Caesar lightly biting on her tail, the two made their way into the Amazons territory. — Ryewhisker 04:58, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Amazon was mad - mad at her love interest, mad at the world, mad at everything. She burrowed her face into her paws, worrying over Lapis. Why exactly did she choose to do this? She anxiously stood and walked outside, flicking her tail. Derby attempted to come up behind her, but the tabby flicked her tail, causing the bengal to shy away. The tabby continued walking, hoping Lapis was fine. 10:48, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Rory was growing hungry as she and Caesar walked but with no mother or any source of food she ignored it and kept walking. Maybe she'd find someone that would help. Caesar followed behind his sister, his eyes had finally opened but only to find out he had been born blind. The ginger tabby flattened his ears as he heard someone stomping around. Rory turned to Amazon. — Ryewhisker 14:15, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Diva rested in her den, snoozing quietly. She had no dramatic issues with her love interest...well, because she didn't have one. Simple solution, in her mind.---- Shadow lay on his side, sunning himself on a rock. 14:21, August 13, 2016 (UTC) The tabby leader's ears pricked - why exactly had she found kits out here? They'd never take them in. Unless they can be trained quickly, they won't last a day. Concern for her mate overtook her and she blinked a few times before padding past the kits quickly. She thought she heard the tired moan of her mate, and she started running, screaming, "Lapis!" 14:27, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Despite how much she despised the she-cat, Otrera's praise sent a warm glow through Lucie.--- Otrera made her way back to camp, flattening her ears as she couldn't find Amazon. We really need a third leader. As for Lapis- where has she gone to? ''Otrera snarled in irritation. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 15:48, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Amazon nearly barreled into her mate, her claws catching the ground just before her. Lapis' eyes looked pained, but there were already two kits at her belly - a tom and a she-cat. She closed her eyes, her throat moaning her bitten-back scream. There it was - three kits, of which she was the mother of. The loner's eyes stared at Amazon's. "Well, uh, you've got a few children." She chuckled and flattened her ears as the green gaze watched her in shock. -- Derby, meanwhile, shrugged. 16:19, August 13, 2016 (UTC) (who's derby talking to? sorry lol im confused) Otrera continued to lash her tail.--- Ariadne eyed Otrera, wondering why the she-cat was so moody all the time. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 17:07, August 13, 2016 (UTC) (ignore that, I failed xD) Amazon had a breif moment of fear. "L-Lapis, they'll never survive in the Amazons, not now." Lapis shrugged, watching over her kits in silence. Amazon's eyes brightened and she sat down near her mate. "Oh, uhm, they're, um, beautiful." She didn't really know what to say - plus, she was still worried. 17:20, August 13, 2016 (UTC) (lol it's k) Otrera began to count freshkill.--- Ariadne walked over to sit becide Lucie, as the former kittypet looked a little uneasy. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 17:52, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Amazon ended up naming the kit that would become the couple's only known daughter - she named the blue-gray tabby Hrydx. The other two were named Juniper and Yarrow. The tabby excused herself as she remembered her placement, dusting the scent of milk away from her fur by rolling in some ferns. She walked back into the camp, her gaze immediately snapping to her typical look. 18:11, August 13, 2016 (UTC) " Amazon," Otrera said mildly. " So good of you to join us." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 18:25, August 13, 2016 (UTC) "Something came up as I was coming back. I was hunting, really - it's not a clan here." Amazon flicked her tail, keeping her voice calm as she met the other leader's gaze. "As for where Lapis is, I've no idea." She felt a twinge in her stomach at the lie, but she knew she was doing for her mate's sake. 18:31, August 13, 2016 (UTC) " Hmm," Otrera said absently, choosing not to pick a fight with the other leader in front of her whole group. " Well, when Lapis returns, kindly remind her that she can't disappear whenever she wants." The black she-cat then turned and strode into her den, only to walk back out and resume her counting of freshkill again. " Ariadne, go hunt." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 18:43, August 13, 2016 (UTC) (Can an Amazon adopt Rory and bro?) Rory led Caesar aimlessly through the Amazons territory. — Ryewhisker 23:10, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ( amazons probably won't adopt male kits/ will kick them out when they're older, fyi) Ariadne nodded, standing up and racing for the exit. It felt good to be out in the forest. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:24, August 13, 2016 (UTC) (They'd stay until both are twelve moons then leave to join a clan) Rory pushed Caesar into a hollowed out tree trunk before grabbing some leaves and moss. "Stay here and don't say a word. I'm gonna find us some food." She said making sure that the old ivy vines covered the entrance. Caesar tucked his paws before laying down and closing his eyes listening for anything that might harm them. — Ryewhisker 00:01, August 14, 2016 (UTC) On her hunt, Ariadne picked up the scent trail of two kits. Concerned, as kits shouldn't be romaing the forest alone, she followed it. Soon she found a single kit hidden behind ivy vines and paused, wondering if there was a mother around. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:23, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Caesar flattened his ears as he scented a cat. "Who's there?" He called opening his foggy eyes. Rory had a feeling in her gut and immediately abandoned her caterpillar. She came upon a bigger cat near her sibling. "Hey, back off chum!" She growled in a high voice. — Ryewhisker 00:28, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne's whiskerse twitched. " Whoa, sweetie. I'm not doing anything. Where's your mother?" All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:48, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Rory narrowed her blue eyes. The dilute kitten quickly made her way to Caesar. "Dead." She said with no emotion. — Ryewhisker 01:11, August 14, 2016 (UTC) " So's mine... I think," Ariadne said mildly. " Anyway, it's not right for you to be alone. I'm part of a group- you can join us, though they might have a problem with him because he's a tom..." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 01:17, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Rory eyed the molly for a minute before answering. "Wherever he goes, I go. He needs my help." Caesar stayed quiet agreeing with his sister. — Ryewhisker 02:05, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Peter was so lame he died.--- James, who was unfortunately nearby, caught the lameness and perished.--- Ariadne nodded, bicolored eyes soft. " I'll take you there and talk to my leaders. They won't turn him away." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 02:46, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Rory followed the loner silently letting her brother bite down softly on her tail tip which had turned crooked at the tip. Caesar swallowed before slowly following his sister. The ginger tabby closed his eyes briefly before opening them. — Ryewhisker 03:11, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne, looking back ever so often to check on them, noted this action. She stared at Caesar's eyes nad stifled a gasp. ''Oh... he's blind... ''Ariadne then bit back a growl. She wouldn't let the Amazons kick him out. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 03:25, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Caesar sensed her uncomfortableness with his blindness. "It's okay. I was born this way," he muttered. Rory stifled a laugh at the look on the cat's face. "Besides you've got me, miha." She purred. — Ryewhisker 03:47, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Lapis waited patiently for her mate to come back - the loner was bored. She licked Hrydx's fur, purring as Yarrow's orange tabby fur scrabbled against her flank. 11:27, August 14, 2016 (UTC) " Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Ariadne purred. " It's just... nevermind. Here we are," she said, gesturing to the entrance. " Come with me, I'll talk to Otrera and Amazon." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 12:54, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Amazon took a few deep breaths and pushed her mate out of her mind for a little while. ''Hrydx, Juniper, and Yarrow will be fine. I'll see them. Hrydx could even be an Amazon, from my intimidating name for her. She lashed her tail against the ground as she stood outside the den that she shared. And Yarrow...Yarrow's got a lot of potential. She turned her gaze to the ground, preventing the cloud in her eyes from showing. ''But they can't know that she had kits. They can't know that Hrydx and Yarrow are my adopted kits. They just can't-'' At this thought, an idea popped into her mind. 14:07, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne stepped into camp, leading Caesar and Rory behind her. " Amazon? Otrera?"--- Lucie stared. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 14:13, August 14, 2016 (UTC)